


decision.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [97]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: All their friends knew that they weren't speaking to each other, which is precisely why they had conspired to lock Ben and Rey into the basement of Poe's house.or:  Ben and Rey have been arguing over something important, but it's time to resolve things.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	decision.

**Author's Note:**

> day 97, drabble 97.
> 
> Prompt 097 - talk.
> 
> three more days. I can't believe that this is going to be finished on Tuesday. I really can't.

All their friends knew that they weren't speaking to each other, which is precisely why they had conspired to lock Ben and Rey into the basement of Poe's house. They both knew that they wouldn't be let out until they talked, but they were quiet. Eventually, Ben caved in and said it wasn't that he didn't want children, it was that the idea of being a father scared him. Rey told him that she was scared of being a mother too, and then the conversation flowed. By the time they opened the door, a decision had been made. They'd try.


End file.
